An Answer of Their Own
by hpdancer92
Summary: Ron comes to Harry and Hermione with a question about love, but Harry and Hermione find their own answer. -One-Shot- Completed


**An Answer of Their Own**

_**By hpdancer92**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

****

**An Answer of Their Own**

Harry sat for a moment, looking thoughtfully at his transfiguration book, before looking up at Hermione, who was sitting across from him in the empty Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, what's that spell we learned about last class with McGonagall? The one that changed... err...something rather, into...erm, that other thing?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and rolled her eyes.

"You can drop the act, Harry. I know you're reading a Quidditch magazine behind that."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the fact that she hadn't yelled at him for not studying yet.

"Erm...right then."

Hermione smiled. "But that won't get you a higher grade on your N.E.W.T.s, you know.

Harry groaned and put the magazine to the side and grudgingly began reading the book.

Their quiet studying was interrupted when Ron ran into the common room, breathing hard, and collapsed onto the couch next to Hermione.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

Harry let out a laugh and looked up at Ron, grinning.

"Finally took Luna out on that date, did you?"

Hermione stifled a laugh from behind her book as she glanced between the two boys. Ron was trying to pretend he wasn't the happiest person in the world and Harry just looked amused.

"Well? How do you know?"

"It depends on who you're talking about." Hermione spoke from behind her book, and Harry had the suspicion she didn't even pause from reading as she said it.

Ron blushed, "Erm... well, it's a girl..."

Harry snorted, "Well, that clears things up. Thanks Ron."

"It's Luna, all right? Happy?"

Harry grinned, and Hermione set her book down to smile at him too.

"So, are you going to tell me? How do you know when you're in love?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and for a moment got dreamy look on her face "Well, first, your heart speeds up anytime you're near them."

"Speeds up?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "Speeds up, like...like..." She paused, looking at Ron's confused face, and started searching for a different way to explain it.

"Like you're taking a really fast dive in Quidditch," Harry added, "When you're going down so fast, you're caught up in the thrill of it all, and you can't stop. You don't ever want to stop."

Ron tilted his head to the side, as he nodded in understanding of what Harry was saying.

Hermione shook her head, "Ron, do you understand anything when it's not explained by either Quidditch or food?"

He scowled, "Yes, lot's of things! Like chess, and that muggle fellytone... and chess...and..."

Hermione smiled, "I prove my point."

Ron frowned, "Well, can you answer my question at least?"

"Calm down Ron, I'm joking. You'll also smile every time you see them."

"No matter what they look like," added Harry.

"Even if they're in sweaty, dirty, muddy quidditch robes," said Hermione, looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry smiled, "Or even if their hair's at it's bushiest."

Hermione smirked, "You also want to do things you'd never normally do. Like follow them on one of their crazy missions to 'save the world'."

"Or even consider making a study schedule for exams."

"You love every single thing about them."

"Like their obsessive studying habits," said Harry, grinning.

"Or their knack for getting into trouble."

"Their passion for not breaking rules."

"And their stubborn refusal to put the quidditch magazine down to do homework," added Hermione.

Ron glanced between the two of them, raising his eyebrows. They were bouncing answers back and forth off of each other, almost forgetting he was even there.

"You keep dreaming about them," said Harry, "Whether it's about just talking with them, or walking together along the lake. You can't wait to see them again."

"And when you do see them, you want the moment to last forever."

"You just want to stay there," Harry said, glancing at Hermione, "looking into her eyes."

"And you feel wonderful, because he makes you feel so special, and one of a kind."

"You blush because you think you're not good enough for her."

Hermione looked up at Harry, and they made eye contact. "You feel like you have no faults, no problems. You feel perfect and when he smiles, you melt."

"You feel like soaring, because you know," said Harry, "You know that that smile is for you."

"And whenever he smiles at anyone else, you notice it's different than normal. Because the smile he gives you is for you and you alone."

Harry smiled, "You find yourself doing odd little things for her. Things you normally thought were sappy and foolish, but now you see just how good they make her feel."

"You can picture yourself with him forever. You imagine yourself at the altar, or home with children, or having a romantic dinner with just the two of you."

"You wish your parents were here, so they could meet the girl of your dreams."

"And whenever he kisses you goodnight, you just float away, because you know you he loves you for who you are." Said Hermione smiling.

"And you know she loves you, even though you know you're not perfect."

They stopped talking for a moment and just sat there, across from each other, looking into each other's eyes. Ron looked in-between the two and cleared his throat, getting no reaction from either one of them.

"Well, thanks for the help," Ron said loudly, standing up. Harry and Hermione jumped and looked over to him, seeming surprised that he was there.

"You know, said Ron, "You two seem to have a lot of information on being in love for two people who haven't actually been in love."

"We have so!" said Harry and Hermione simultaneously, jumping up to face Ron.

Ron grinned widely at them, as they froze and turned back towards each other with questioning looks on their faces.

"Who do you-" they both started, and stopped again.

Ron laughed, "Well, I'm off to go find Luna, you two have fun, and don't stay up too late!"

He left out the portrait hole, leaving a confused Harry and Hermione in his wake.

Harry looked at Hermione questionably, "Who do you...you know...love then?"

Hermione's face turned bright red, "No one! I just wasn't paying attention to what I was saying...that's all. I don't...I don't love anyone. I mean, I do, I love Ron, and... I love...you, but that's... different, you know? It's not the same love, it's...it's... oh now I'm babbling." She closed her mouth and sat down quickly, still blushing like mad.

Harry's face seemed to fall a little as he sat down as well, "Then how did you know all that stuff?"

"I...I read, and I've...seen movies, and stuff like that."

She looked down at the floor and folded and unfolded her hands, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"What about you then Harry? How do you know all that?"

Harry stopped for a moment, his face turning red as he thought, "Well, I...I do love someone, but she doesn't know."

Hermione's face brightened a little, "And who is it? Will you tell me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I can't."

Hermione frowned, "Come on."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Does Ron know?"

"I... don't know."

"Harry!"

"I don't know, all right? Maybe he picked up on it, I don't know!"

"Why can't you tell me then?"

"Because."

"Harry, if Ron might know then you have to tell me." Hermione said, feeling more depressed with each word Harry spoke.

"I can't tell you."

Hermione's face fell completely. Harry noticed and his fell too.

"Hermione... listen, I'm sorry. I don't know if she loves me back and I don't want her to find out if she doesn't. It would strain our relationship forever."

"You really think I'd tell anyone? I thought you knew me Harry." She turned sadly, and headed toward the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione..."

Hermione felt a pang in her heart as he said her name, "I'm tired Harry. You obviously can't trust me even with something as important as who you...you love... so I'm going to bed."

"Hermione, don't go."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Hermione, come on, I need help with my Transfiguration." He paused, waiting for an answer, and got silence from Hermione, who was close to the stairs. "I never should have told you."

She turned to glare at him, but saw his crestfallen face and her face softened involuntarily. "Harry, I can't do this. If you don't want to tell me, don't. I'm sure that witch is extremely lucky." She turned then, almost in tears, to start up the staircase.

"It's you."

Hermione froze at his words and turned around, "What?"

"I love _you_."

At this, the tears in Hermione's eyes began falling down her face.

"You...you love-"

"You, yes."

Harry began walking slowly towards her, as she was too shocked to move.

"Me? But I thought it was someone else? You wouldn't tell me."

"I didn't want to," said Harry, as he stopped right in front of her, "I didn't want the fact that you didn't return my feelings to ruin our friendship."

"But why?"

"Well, you were so sad, and I couldn't bear to see you like that. I had to tell you Hermione, it was killing me."

"No," said Hermione, looking up at Harry quickly before shifting her glance to the ground, "Why me?"

"Why not?"

Hermione didn't look up from the ground and began wringing her hands. "I mean, there are loads of girls here that are prettier than me. I'm just a bushy-haired bookworm who likes to study."

Harry tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Who cares about the other girls? I love you, and that makes you the most beautiful to me."

Hermione smiled and tears filled her eyes again, "That's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me."

Harry grinned, "I try."

She shook her head, looking at him, "You can be extremely conceited sometimes."

"You know you love me for it."

"You're right."

Harry froze, "Did you just...?" She nodded and he smiled, "I knew you were lying about being in love earlier. You were pausing too much when you denied it."

Hermione blushed and smiled at him. He locked eyes with her and slowly moved in towards her, while she did the same. Their lips met in a soft kiss, their first one together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms slid around her waist. After a moment, they pulled their heads slowly back and smiled at each other.

"I love you Harry."

"And I love you Hermione."

Hermione grinned, "Well, I guess we really did know about being in love from experience."

"I guess we did. What do you say we go for a little romantic walk in Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade? What makes you think I'll break school rules like that?"

"You do things you'd never normally do when you're in love."

"And so I suppose that means you'll study with me afterwards."

Harry smiled and kissed her, "Of course Miss Granger."

He slipped his hand into hers and kissed her again as they set out the portrait hole, hand in hand. Later, they'd have to thank Ron for asking his seemingly clueless question, because it led the two of them to find their own answer in each other.

_**.The End.**_

**_A/N:_**

_Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it! I would love to hear your comments, so please review! _

**-hpdancer92-**


End file.
